On My Way Here
by katdvs
Summary: Objecting in the middle of the wedding, change things for Rex and Gigi.


His tie was undone, hair disheveled, dress shirt unbuttoned at on the top and half tucked in and half not

His tie was undone, hair disheveled, dress shirt unbuttoned at on the top and half tucked in and half not. His loft was dark, except for the faint light from the moon breaking in through the blinds. Today had not been what he'd thought it would be. A wedding had taken place and now as he took a sip of his beer he wondered how _I do_ could have been said.

She had looked amazing today, and for a moment he thought the objection would ring true. Yet it seemed to fall on deaf ears as he walked out of the church, afraid to look back as she gave him _that_ look. The one she had given him years ago whenever he did something stupid.

He got it though; he understood why he got that look from her. He couldn't blame her. Why should he, how could he? He'd walked out on her once before, why should she think it couldn't happen now; especially when he did.

"Balsom!" Her voice sent a chill through him, causing Rex to stand up and look at the door, afraid to open it.

"Gigi?" He called out, "Shouldn't you be dancing with Brody right now?"

She sighed, her forehead pressed against the glass pane of the door. The last few hours were a whirlwind. Rex had objected to her marrying Brody and then walked out. Gigi didn't run after him, because now in front of everyone felt like it was time to confess. Now all she had to do was tell Rex the truth. He would hate her. "Rex, just open the door we need to talk."

Rex tip-toed across the apartment, finally putting his hand on the door knob, "Brody isn't with you ready to try and kick my ass, is he?"

Gigi couldn't help but giggle, "No, just open the door."

The door opened just enough that Gigi could see his eye, "What's going on? Is your husband going to like kill me or something?"

She pursed her lips in a way that made Rex melt, "I don't have a husband." She took a moment and tried to steady herself, "I need to tell you why."

The door opened all the way, Gigi walked in her arms crossed over her chest. Her wedding dress long gone. Now she had on a blue t-shirt and jeans.

"Was it something I said?" Rex chuckled a little big. "Maybe this is for the best."

Gigi looked down at her fingers, "I tried to tell you this before you married Adriana, I tried to tell you during your wedding when I interrupted. I tried to tell you this so many times and, and now you're the last one to know the truth."

"What do you mean? In the middle of my wedding you blurted out that you love me." His mouth was open just a little the way it would be, when he was confused or stunned. Afraid he would stop breathing if he shut it.

Gigi smiled and shrugged, "There was more Rex, a whole lot more."

"What is it?"

"I did this for Shane, I never thought I would see you again after you left Michigan. And then when I saw you in Texas it began to eat away at me."

Rex leaned on the arm of his couch as he watched Gigi pacing three steps one way, four another and back and fourth that way as she spoke, "Gigi, what are you trying to tell me?"

She stopped, pivoting on the balls of her feet in her ballet flats, "You're Shane's father. When you left, I found out I was pregnant. I met Brody shortly later, and before he left he was a very different man then the one we see today. He wanted to build a life with me and Shane. To be a father to Shane, since I didn't even have a clue where to find you. When I thought he died, I kept that idea going. Figuring Shane could either be proud of a father who was a war hero, or ashamed of a man who left before he ever found out about him."

Running his hand through his disheveled hair he stood, "I have loved Shane all this time like he was my own son."

"I know, and I am so grateful for that." She pushed a loose piece of her bangs from her eyes. "You can see him whenever you want or we can set up scheduled visitation. I can't keep you two apart."

"Good." Rex crossed his arms over his chest, watching her. Knowing he _should_ be angry with her and yet he couldn't seem to be. In his heart he'd already known for months that Shane was his son. He could see it in the small things, the things that Gigi probably saw as well.

Gigi was on her way to the door, "Balsom, hate me not Shane."

"I could never hate Shane…or you." Rex strode over to her, cupping her face in his hands, gazing into her dark eyes before watching the way her mouth dropped open just enough to start to protest.

His lips met hers, and he could feel his body energize as he kissed her, dropping his hands from her face to her waist pulling her closer to him.

Gigi felt her heart racing just before Rex kissed her. As soon as his lips were against hers, everything felt right. Wrapping her arms around his neck keeping him close, everything felt perfect, complete.

Rex pulled away, his forehead resting on hers, eyes locked with hers. "So we should probably slow this down a little bit."

"How much slower could we get?"

He laughed, "Okay, well let's start with dinner, the three of us as a family. Then next step, add Natalie into the mix, and eventually Roxy. We'll be an all American family."

Gigi smiled, "That sounds perfect."

**A/N: So this is my first OLTL /Balsco fan fiction ever! Please Comment and such, if you loved it let me know and maybe I can get the creative juices flowing to write another one.**


End file.
